What if?
by bella-the-lamb13
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other before she moved to Forks. He changed her, proposed and moved away with the Cullens to who knows where. What happenes when they meet again? Bella and Edward fluff first FanFic so be nice and give it ago...pleese xx
1. Weirdo

Chapter 1

My first day at Forks High School. Great. A new school with nobody I know. What could be better? Note the sarcasm. And plus, I miss Edward. After he had changed me last year my dad forced me to move to Forks. At least I could go outside in the daytime.

Oh how I wish I could see Edward's impossibly beautiful (even for a vampire) face in the sunlight. A sparkling Greek god, who is all mine.

He had promised he would find me. He would come for me. He promised. It hadn't happened yet but I had only been here for a few days. I should give him a break. But Edward had moved all those months ago to a place where nobody knew. God, _they_ didn't know where they were going at first. I was going to go with them until Charlie decided to go and have a heart-attack on me when I told him. I hadn't seen Edward since he left that night, and I missed him more than anyone would ever know.

At first I thought I couldn't go a day without seeing him. But I made it. And it never got any easier either. But I _should_ give him a break.

We _were_ engaged after all, even if we hadn't picked a ring yet.

I didn't just miss Edward though; I missed all of the Cullens- my vampire family. Alice and her insane shopping abilities, Rosalie and her impossible beauty, Emmett and his childlike fierceness, Carlisle and his compassion, Esme and her adoration, Jasper and the calming aura that always surrounds him. But especially Edward. Edward and his passionate love for anything and everything that I do.

My Edward.

It gave me so much joy to be able to call him mines- to be able to spend eternity with him. He always has been the love of my life, my existence. But I don't know how many times we had had the argument of my changing. As it turns out, I didn't go through the newborn stage. My eyes were only a blood red colour for a couple of weeks before returning- to everyone's surprise- the usual boring chocolate brown that they always were before.

Edward was ecstatic of coarse- he would be able to keep one thing from my human life; but he actually got more than one thing. Even though I was now exceptionally graceful, I was still a klutz. I just couldn't get hurt the way I used to. And my blush refused to leave me alone, which I thought was impossible for a vampire.

Turns out that my blush is there because I still have half of my blood. Normally when you change, your blood is replaced by venom, but I have half blood-half venom. So my blush is there, just not as red as it used to be (to my relief). Even Carlisle was stunned by what had happened.

My power was even more amazing. I was an elemental. I could control fire, air, water and earth, but not only that. I was also a mental and physical shield as well as being able to absorb powers- though the power absorbing had to be in close proximity, like being in the same building sort of thing.

No-one had been expecting that.

So anyways I left the house to find my beloved cherry red Ferrari waiting for me. A Valentines Day gift from Edward. So sweet.

I climbed in, making sure I wouldn't crush my dark blue silk/chiffon dress (Alice would be proud of my fashion choice, as would Edward (he loves this colour on me)). The dress's halter neck tied in a graceful bow at the nape of my neck and the empire waistband caused the material to flow downwards to just below my knee.

My dark brown hair was down with a few natural waves running through it. My smoky-eye makeup had yet to fail me on occasions like these, so with the brown eye shadow, thin lair of eyeliner and only a hint of lip-gloss, my look was complete.

I pressed my matching dark blue Jimmy Choo stiletto onto the gas pedal and pulled out of the driveway. On my way to the high school, I pressed the play button on the CD player. Suddenly the profusion of beautiful music came out of the speakers. I recognized the tune as Esme's Favourite, but it wasn't what I needed right now. So I skipped back to number 1 and my lullaby replaced Esme's Favourite. The tune relaxed me and I ran a hand through my hair (a habit picked up from Edward) as I pulled over in the parking lot.

I closed my eyes, not wasting one moment with the closest thing I had to Edward at that moment. I sighed. Would this ever get easier? I asked myself.

"Probably not" I answered out loud. "Great. Now you're going crazy. Next you'll be saying that you'll run off and join the Volturi, and we both know that will never happen. Wait… Both of us? There's only one of me! I'm talking to myself. Fantastic. Shit, what's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with you, you've been away from Edward too long and now you're going psychotic. Lovely".

Next thing my eyelids fluttered open to find about a million guys staring either at the car or me. I wasn't sure which. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they were staring at me. Humans never get used to vampiric beauty, do they? I remember when I first saw Edward; I thought he was an angel. Not that I don't think that now of coarse but I never got used to it. Ever.

I decided since I was here I may as well have some fun, so I put on my brown Gucci sunglasses and climbed out of the car, being careful to show just the right amount of leg. Half the guys were staring (eyes wide, mouth hanging open ect.) at my ass, the others my breasts. Subtle.

So for pure entertainment purposes, I gently slid down the glasses and winked in the direction of some blond, blue eyed boy, swung my Louis Vuitton handbag over my shoulder and used my trademark "Sexy Hips" as Edward used to call them, to walk into the office.

The boy's reaction was priceless. And also very annoying; he followed me into the office.

"Hey, I'm Mike" Suddenly, I really wished I had worn any old ring on my finger just to keep guys like Mike away from me.

"Bella" I introduced myself, offering my hand in a kind gesture. He took it and instead of letting it go, like a normal person would have done, he lifted it towards his mouth and you'll never guess. HE KISSED MY HAND! I mean, for Christ's sake! Who just introduces themselves then practically _licks_ you? A crazy person. That's who!

He looked up at me and I smiled awkwardly, making an intense silence between us. But when he saw my smile it looked like he was restraining himself from jumping me right there. He was as I always put it, "dazzled". I loved that I could have that effect on people. I did not however appreciate the fact that I could do that to Mike- it encouraged him.

"So… Dinner Friday night?" he asked me. _Wow_, I thought, _overly confident much?_

"Sorry, I can't" I replied smoothly.

"Saturday then?" Overly confident _and_ possessive- definitely not my type.

"Sorry. I can't ever go to dinner with you"

"Why?"

"Well, unless your name is Edward Cullen. And you proposed to me about 7 months ago. And I said yes. And we have been dating for about 3 years then I don't think that I can go out with you. Ever." I told him straight. The look on his face was torn between confused and scared.

Scared?

"Why do you look scared?" I asked, confused myself now.

"No reason" and with that, he walked away. _Weirdo_.


	2. Cullen?

Chapter 2

I looked at my new timetable for 3 seconds and I had it memorised. First up was Biology, only I didn't know how to get there. _Not a problem_, I told myself, _just flirt your way there. You can handle that._

I took a deep breath and opened the office door. Almost immediately I was surrounded in greasy, spiky-haired teenage boys asking to walk me to my next class. I lifted my sunglasses to rest them on my head as I played with my car keys. I bit my lip unconsciously but when I realised, I stopped knawing on it to hand my timetable to some average looking guy. A human would probably think of him as reasonably attractive, but once you've seen Edward….

"Biology" I told him. He nodded eagerly like a nodding-dog toy.

"My name's Eric. Are you Isabella?" wow. He knew my name.

"Just Bella. It's nice to meet you Eric. So what do you have next?" he led the way around the grounds as boys stared in jealousy, and girls in awe.

"Biology, too. But you'll probably get a different partner knowing my luck" he whispered the last part so I didn't know if I was meant to hear it or not.

As soon as we entered the science building my mind was over flowing with voices, different voices, screaming at me. Some were quieter than others but voices, the same. What was going on? The only time I had ever felt like this before was when I absorbed Edward's power of reading minds.

He's not here. But some other vampires are. And one could read minds, fantastic. Now I would have to go to school with some obnoxious know-it-all who gives me headaches. What next?

I tried and succeeded in blocking out most of the thoughts, as we made our way to Biology.

_No fair how Cullen gets to sit next to the hot new girl! He has to be the one sitting next to her; he's the only one with an empty seat at his desk. Oh god! Is she looking at me? Why does she have to be so…… _I heard Eric thinking. I almost stopped right in my tracks.

Cullen?


	3. 100,000

**Forgot Disclaimer so here it is: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, including Edward (sobs uncontrollably) for they are the property of the lovely Stephanie Meyer…**

Chapter 3

Cullen?

Huh… Maybe it's…. No. I can't let myself get my hopes up.

It's probably just some random teenage boy whose name is just a coincidence. Yeah.

The boy named Eric took me to the biology classroom. "Yeah, so here it is", he opened the door.

I could have heard the vulgar thoughts of the girls in the class from a mile away. It wouldn't normally have bothered me, but considering that they were directed at my angel made me the slightest bit mad.

My angel.

_Why is he looking at a picture of the new girl? She's not even that pretty, really… Not compared to me… Edward should spend some time with a girl like me. Pretty, intelligent, what's not to like?_ Those were the thoughts of a Miss Lauren Mallory.

Over my dead body bitch. Like my personal god is gonna get anywhere within 10 miles of you, Mallory.

Wait he's here?

Edward was here? In Forks? In my Biology class? Looking at a picture of me?

OMC! **(A/N Yes they have Oh My Cullen in this story) **

It was then that I realised that I was frozen, and everyone was looking at me, including _him._

I lifted my mental shield to think, _Oh My God…. W-w-wa-wa? What? H-how? Erm…_

Edward just dropped the photo and slowly started to make him way towards me, as I did him. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we met in the middle of the classroom, but I didn't care. I had him and that was all I needed.

I stared into those deep familiar topaz eyes and felt the warm touch of his fingers as he interlocked his fingers with mine.

"Bella" he breathed. My face and his lifted into the biggest grin that would fit on our faces as I pulled him to me to hug.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his amazing scent, while my head lay on his stone chest. Edward's marble hands made their way around my body, holding me closer.

"Edward"

"What are you doing here?" he asked me in the velvety smooth voice that I had missed way too much.

"Charlie's dead. He had another heart attack when I told him about us getting married. He left me $100,000. Who knew he was so rich? He left me a note that told me to move to Forks. I didn't know why…" I explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss" though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"PLEASE!" I laughed, pulling out of his embrace. "He hated you and you know it!"

"I've missed you" he laughed, moving a strand of hair away from my face.

The whole class was quiet, probably listening to our conversation I guess. Oh well.

Edward placed his forehead on mine, teasing me. "Just kiss me already!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back in frustration.

He smiled as he leaned in further and I wrapped my arms around his neck. And then his sweet lips brushed mine in chaste kisses. Once, twice, three times before they hit me full on with all the passion that I could handle.

His lips hard, crushing down on me, slowly parted and Edward's tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entry. I complied immediately, moving my lips with his for the first time in 7 months.

My fingers intertwined with his bronze hair, deepening the kiss further. He let out a silent moan at the same time as I did when I pulled away slightly, biting his bottom lip. I swear I heard a low growl coming from his chest. It was just too sexy.

"God I love you" I whispered against the intense pressure of his mouth.

All he replied was "Good, that makes two of us".

We had both become seriously unaware of our surroundings, and only realised where we were when Mr. Banner went, "Ahem".

We both put up one finger in the direction of the teacher, to signal as "One minute please", then hesitantly pulled away from each other. We turned our heads to face him and simultaneously asked, "Yes Sir?".

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan. I suggest the two of you keep your hands to yourself while you are in my classroom and take a seat" he proposed.

"We haven't seen each other in 7 months, what do you expect?" I muttered while Edward led me to our desk, smirking at my comment.

Everyone was staring at us and if they weren't they were still thinking about us. Every single girl in the room was glaring daggers at me.

_How can he go for her and not ME? Huh? And what was that about getting married?_

_God I am sooooo JEALOUS! How the hell does she get to kiss him? EDWARD CULLEN for Christ's sake! GOD…_

Apart from a girl called Angela: _The new girl seems nice… I hope we can still be friends, even if she is with Edward. It's nice he's got someone like the rest of his family now. I thought if he was single any longer Jessica might jump him in front of everybody… I remember the time she tried to kiss him and he practically ran for the hills._

Good. My man knows how to handle the horny chicks of Forks, Washington. No worry there.

As soon as we reached the desk, Edward pulled me onto his lap and started absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

_Glad to see you're still using the Ferrari, honey_ he thought. I let down my shield in order to have a mental convo with my fiancé.

_Of course! I love that car with all my might Eddiepuss. And yes, I just called you that to annoy the crap out of you. Lol_

_That's mean! You know I hate being called "Eddie". It makes me sound like some wimp who's obsessed with the Happy Days Gang _**(A/N I watched friends earlier and it was the one where Phoebe gives birth to the triplets lol) **

_Ha! So it does! And even if you were obsessed with the Happy Days Gang I would still love you forever_

_I take comfort in that_

_You should. So how's everyone? Who has Alice replaced as her Barbie doll?_

_Rosalie and Esme. She drags them shopping every day. She misses having someone with the same shopping abilities as she does…_

_Good thing I'm back then_

_You have no idea…_ He kissed my forehead and ran his hand up and down my thigh.

_You wore blue_

_I know how you like this colour on me. I thought that I would wind up some of the guys in Forks…_

_Wind them up? More like harden up. I've been hearing thoughts about the "Hot new girl's ass" all day_

_It worked then… And did I sense a hint of jealousy in your tone there, Mr Cullen?_

_No…_

_Edward you know my ass belongs to you and no one else!_ He laughed out loud at that and had to apologize to Mr Banner. _Crabby old man. Just 'coz nobody loves _him…

_Leave Mr Banner alone Edward, he did nothing wrong except stop us from kissing…grrr_

_Haha. You don't know what he was thinking when he first saw you… Perverted psycho. But then again it's not his fault that you are too sexy for your own good._

RING! The bell went. Class is over all ready?


	4. old faces

**Disclaimer: Not mines. Go figure**

Chapter 4

Edward and I didn't have the next class together (Spanish), so instead he settled with walking me there.

Or carrying me….

As soon as we were out of Biology, the crowd of overly hormonal boys were surrounding me again, so Edward just waltzed up, grabbed my bag, and slung me over his shoulder. "EDWARD!" I laughed loudly, causing more stares than there were.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope" he insisted, popping the "p", and playfully hit my ass.

I hit his ass right back before crossing my arms on his back. "Put me down or I'll call you Eddiekins for the rest of your existence!".

We jolted to a stop as his feet stopped working. _Well, that worked _I thought to him, chuckling slightly.

"I'll take my chances," he replied cockily. He knew I couldn't call him that for long, knowing that it would upset him. Suddenly I was moving again, feeling the stares on Edward and myself, but mostly at my ass.

"Oh! Edward can you see my underwear?" I asked, not wanted the population of Forks High to know the contents of my underwear drawer.

Then I felt something graze along my thigh, leaving hot scorch marks as trails from his touch. And then he lightly lifted the material of my dress as I felt his neck and shoulders move. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when he replied to my question.

"I can now. Nice," I could almost picture him plastering a smug smile on his face while every teenage boy out there stared in jealousy as he dropped the light silk back onto my thigh.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to put me down so I could smack him over the head.

"Very nice," he whispered shakily, as my foot grazed against something as hard as ice. Oh hell, I gave him a boner with my panties. "_What panties am I wearing if I may ask? I didn't exactly pay attention this morning while getting dressed, but my choice seems to have you all ears…" _I thought to him, giggling slightly.

"Most likely something Alice bought you…" he trailed of as he showed me a mental image of my red lace thong. Ah…

"No. I bought them. Vicky's secret, I thought you would like them," I smiled as I remembered all us girls on our last shopping trip together.

"_You_ bought _them?_ Seriously?" was it so hard for him to believe that I bought some damn underwear? God…

"Yes. Does that bother you, master?" I imitated Jane Volturi's monotone childlike voice, intending to make him cringe at the thought of the Volturi.

And succeeding I may add.

"Please. For the love of all that is good and pure in the world, _never,_ I repeat, _never_, talk like that. Please," he almost grovelled. Ha.

"You know I'm against all that shit, Eddiekins. I'm nothing like 'good and pure', surely you knew that when you asked me to marry you?"

"True. I believe this is your stop," he placed me back on the ground.

"Bag," I ordered and he immediately handed my gorgeous LV handbag. One more thing I love about him: he does as he's told, no questions asked.

"Oh I almost forgot this!" I exclaimed while not-so-subtly smacking him over the head. "And before you ask, it was for your inappropriate behaviour towards my hiney and panties. You loveable jackass," I added before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Okay, then," he rubbed the back of his head. "I do believe you have a familiar face in this class, so I'll leave you to it…" he trailed off, turning slightly. He started to walk away.

He was halfway down the corridor before I shouted, "What, no goodbye kiss? I've had to live without you for seven whole bloody months Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't think you're getting away that easy!"

Everyone and I mean, _everyone_, stared at me, gawping. I on the other hand, stood smirking as Edward turned around slowly.

"Don't worry _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_," using my whole name like I had done him, before adding, "SOON-TO-BE-CULLEN! Yes, that's right everybody! That girl," he indicated to a very shocked me at this point, "is marrying me! I love Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm most definitely not ashamed of it!"

"I love her too, but I don't announce it to the whole world!" added a very familiar voice, "Even if it is as a sister! That reminds me, I have two questions! First: what's with all the shouting? Second: what the hell is my little sister doing here, and nobody tells me about it?" yelled a very confused Emmett.

"EMMYBEAR!" I screamed, running towards him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Hey! Stop hoggin' my fiancé!" Edward called, laughing, running up to us.

"Hey sis! Where've you been, girl? Everyone's missed you so much!" he picked me up and twirled me around, placing me down after we had gone a full circle.

"Yeah, well, y'know how it's been… I didn't know where you moved to and then Charlie left me a note saying to move here and it kinda took off from there!"

"Awesome, babes! How is the old man anyways?"

"Dead. He left me the note in his will… along with $100,000!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO PROTECT YOU FROM ALICE!"

I laughed. "Don't you think I want to spend it, Em?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that's how you got when we changed you!" he stage-whispered the last part, him being Emmett, it just wouldn't have been right if he hadn't. I'd missed him soo much!

"So are you in my class? Edward said that one of you guys was in my Spanish?"

"No, I'm on my way to Calculus. But I know that who is in your class, certainly saw it coming…" he murmured, mysteriously, as he walked away.

Saw it coming… Alice, definitely Alice. "Okay, bye, sweetie," I turned to kiss Edward and his lips locked with mine, catching my bottom lip between his and sucking, gently. Ahh, heaven.

Of course he pulled away just as I was really getting into it. I scowled at him and gave his my best puppy-eyes, "Edwaaard," I whined.

"Oh god, no!" he covered his eyes. "Pleease! Don't give me the look, please Bella! Show some mercy!" he begged. Ha.

I stayed silent, waiting, keeping the expression on my face. Finally he moved one of his hands, peeking one eye open. "Dammit Bella!" he sulked and pulled me to him, though grinning widely.

He pulled away just in time for me to hear a fan-girl type squeal from behind me.

"BELLA!"

Alice.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I know how long it has been since I updated and I apologize profusely. My laptop broke down and then I dropped my iphone down the toilet (don't ask) and now my exams have come up. Im sorry for the loooong delay but im going to update everytime I get a spare moment.**

**As an apology im going to write a lovely graphic lemon for all you lemon lovers who read my blubbering gibeberishy shiz on this site. **

**I love you all**

**Anna XD**

****


End file.
